Thomas and the Spaceship
Thomas and the Spaceship is the seventh episode of the eleventh season. Plot One foggy night, Percy breaks down on his way home, so Thomas brings him back to Tidmouth Sheds. On the way, Percy sees some lights flashing in the sky, and is convinced it's a spaceship. Gordon dismisses these claims, but before Thomas can argue, the Fat Controller gives him the job of pulling Percy's mail train. Thomas sets off and promises to prove Percy right. On the way, he sees flashing lights at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, but it only turns out to be workmen performing maintenance. He later sees another flashing light, but it turns out to only be the lighthouse. He finally sees some flashing lights gliding through the sky and follows them, but it turns out to be Jeremy landing at the Sodor Airport. Exhausted and disappointed, Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds and asks Gordon to help him deliver the mail on time. Gordon, feeling important when being told how fast and strong he is, agrees to help. The next night, the fog is gone, and all of the engines watch Jeremy land, and Percy believes Jeremy's more splendid than a spaceship anyway. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse Trivia * In German, this episode is titled "Percy Sieht Ein Raumschiff", translated to English that's: "Percy Sees a Spaceship" Goofs * Thomas was pulling six mail coaches in this episode, but in Thomas, Percy and the Post Train four mail coaches were said to be too much for one engine to pull. * The narrator says that Thomas and Percy arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, but they are at the works sheds. * Thomas should have had a brakevan at the end of his train. * Throughout the episode, Jeremy is flying too low to the ground. * When Jeremy's approach to landing is shown, he is not in landing configuration. Jeremy comes in too fast, at too shallow an angle, does not have his engines set to idle, and his flaps are not deployed. Finally, Jeremy is shown to still be airborne after flying over a significant fraction of the runway. His pilot should have executed a go-around to attempt landing again by this point. * The control tower lacks a large rotating beacon that should be on during adverse weather. * The runway lacks strobes that should be on for night and adverse weather operations. * No red anti-collision light is visible atop of the lighthouse, making it a potential hazard for aircraft. Gallery File:ThomasandtheSpaceshipTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheSpaceship2.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship3.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship4.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship5.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship6.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship7.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship8.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship9.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship10.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship11.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship12.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship13.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship14.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship15.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpaceship16.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship17.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship18.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship19.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship20.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship21.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship22.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship23.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship24.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship25.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship26.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship27.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship28.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship29.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship30.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship31.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship32.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship33.png Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes